


Ashes

by Flammenkobold



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Comment Fic, Coping, Drabble, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Martin isn't a fool.





	Ashes

Martin still wakes up every night. Either from the imagined knocking, the feeling of tiny, silvery worms crawling up his legs or that rotten, earthy smell. Sometimes he wakes up frozen, pinned like a butterfly, sometimes he wakes up trashing and screaming. He never knows which is worse.

He’s given John the remnants of Jane Prentiss and the urn sits like a grotesque paperweight on the desk in the archives. Martin hopes that it helped at least John find some sleep.

He sees the small fire extinguisher by accident and buys it instantly.

It’s silly, but somehow the thing sitting on his bedside table helps.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written as comment fic for the post "The man who sleeps with a fire extinguisher is a fool every night but one.” from incorrectpodcastquotes over at tumblr


End file.
